Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: A group of one-shots that detail the lives of the next generation of Witches and Wizards.
1. Chapter 1

The Anarchist's Atlas

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Lyra, Lynx, move it along, we're soooo late!" the panicked voice of a young red headed girl whispered hurriedly to two other shadowed figures that were hidden by the dark shadows

"We are working as fast as we can!" two voices answered in unison, one female and the other male.

"We were supposed to meet up with them a half an hour ago."

"Would you stop complaining?" The male voice spoke as the enshrouded girl pulled a weathered piece of parchment out from under her cloak along with her dark wooded wand.

"Lumos."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The shadowed female spoke to the now lighted piece of parchment as her male counterpart tapped it with a long elegant wand. The parchment became filled with ink as words formed from said ink astounding the redhead.

_Missus Lady and Messrs Fang, Flit, and Sting,_

_Teachers of discord and chaos,_

_Are proud to welcome the new generation to…_

_**THE ANARCHIST'S ATLAS**_

"Show us the forbidden forest" the female spoke calmly to the Anarchist's Atlas, which shifted and changed into a graphic picture showing the bordering forests and its many inhabitants.

"Someone's coming," the panicked voice of the red head yelped. The darkness cloaked girl put out the light as the young man pointed his wand towards the map.

"Anarchy Administered" he spoke quietly as the ink dissipated and the parchment became blank. The shrouded girl pulled the red head towards her and into the shadows and removed a long silvery cloak, throwing it over them, they ceased to be visible. An old man walked into the hall, his long hair ratty and messy, and a mop in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"Damn kids."

A/N: Now this isn't next generation Harry Potter, this one shot actually featured the grandkids…yay but, there were a few references to their parents and family. The creating of the map will be shown in another one shot later on.

Missus Lady is actually Lily II and maybe in another story you'll find out why I decided that to be her name. Messr Fang is Albus for a probably obvious reason, but if you don't get it, I'll give you a hint, it has to do with his animangus form. Messr Flit is Fred II because I always thought that his Animangus form would be something small and quick, like a hummingbird so he could pull off his pranks. Last but not least, Messr Sting is Scorpius because of his name which has to do with scorpion constellation.


	2. Chapter 2

Snapshots of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, so yeah....

**I. Sleep**

It wasn't that he was creepy or anything, he just liked watching her sleep, the way her fire red hair fell onto her face when she shifted, or the way her lips parted as she breathed silently, evenly; she interested him, everything she did interested him.

**II. Unknown**

Walking down the coiled stairs, was like walking the plank to her death, scary, the more she thought of what lay below her, the more frightened she became. She may have been a Potter, but making her way to the Slytherin common room, was like walking blindfolded into the unknown.

**III. Age**

She was 3 years his junior, a child, and yet when she looked at him with those big, beautiful, devious eyes, he realized that he never really did care.

**IV. Protective**

The first time he was approached by one of her relatives, it was to deliver a threat of imminent destruction should he continue dating his sister, the second time, one of them came to him, included an argument and a broken jaw on his part, but the third time, it was him who approached one of them, her father, and by the end of this meeting, he had a black eye, a broad grin, and the idea that he would be marrying into a very protective family.

**V. Names**

In the beginning, she was famous for her maiden name, Potter, then she was famous for her the name of her house, Slytherin, but now, she was famous for her new name, Malfoy.

**VI. Fly**

When he holds her hand, her heart skips a beat, when he pressed her tightly to his body, her soul seems to sing, but it's when he kisses her, that she feels as if she could fly.

**VII. Together**

It takes some time for people to get used to their relationship, and soon they all accepted it, though rather reluctantly, but even before that, none of that mattered, all that mattered was that they were together.

**VIII. Friends**

At first, she only had friends in Gryffindor, who became wary of her after her sorting, then she met him, and everything changed.

**IX. Outcast**

During his first year, he had been an outcast, his family's history following him everywhere like a dark cloud, but he soon gained followers, not something he wanted, but they had their uses, and was never again an outcast. During her first year, she was an outcast, from her family, her friends, and her house; he had found a kindred soul, and took her under his wing, he never expected to fall in love.

**X. Careful**

He was careful with her, handling her gently, as if she was made of porcelain, he knew she hated it, but he also knew she would soon understand and be thankful for it. He knows he will hurt her, but that doesn't mean he can't be careful while he does it.

**XI. Control**

She had to be in control of everything she does, he used to find it extremely annoying, but when she has him on his back, he can't call it anything but thrilling.

**XII. Stand**

She had always been the baby of the family never allowed to stand on her own two feet, always been held up by her parents, her brothers, or her cousins, but now, with him at her side, she feels like she can finally stand, without anyone else holding her.

**XIII. Leap**

When all is said and done, all she wants to do is leap into the comfort of his arms, the only place she has ever truly felt safe.

**XIV. Time**

Time seemed to stop whenever he saw her, and him along with it; he would stop everything he was doing, just to catch a glimpse of her beautiful smile, her twinkling eyes, or her long fiery hair, but she continues on, time never could keep a grip on her.

**XV. Broken**

When the heard the crash of glass breaking from somewhere in the room, they broke apart from their kiss, only to come face to face with his father, who stood there stunned, porcelain strewn everywhere from the two mugs of hot cocoa he had brought them, there went their summer study date.

**XVI. Gift**

He gets his looks from his father's side of the family, all save his eyes, which hold so much more feeling than anyone on his father's side has ever shown, those were a gift from his mother.

**XVII. Touch**

He gets cold when she's not next to him, but the moment her skin brushes his, he can feel the heat build up into a raging inferno.

**XIII. Clothes**

The moment her shirt hit the floor, fate had to intervene, in the form of Albus Severus Potter barging in, demanding his potions notes.

**XIX. Bath  
**  
The prefect's bathroom was gigantic, and its center piece was a large pool sized tub that took up most of the space, in the center of said tub, was two peaceful Slytherins, well at least they were peaceful, until they heard Moaning Myrtle's giggles.  
**  
XX. Powerless**

He tired to wipe the tears falling down her face, but all that happens is more fall and he realizes he can't do anything to help her.

**XXI. Pride**

Everyone thought he was arrogant, a trait that had been associated with his family for centuries, but she knew it wasn't arrogance, no it was pride, pride in who he had been and who he was today.

**XXII. Red**

His first girlfriend, Rose, had red hair, she was Lily's older cousin, but they were nothing alike, one liked makeup, magazines, and gossip, the other liked quidditch, combat, and dancing, 10 years after he began Hogwarts, he's marrying Lily, the quidditch playing, fighting, ballerina.

**XXIII. Idea**

You don't insult Lily Luna Potter, it's just not logical, she had two older brothers who were trained to fight by their father, THE Harry Potter, several overprotective cousins, a god brother with the ability to look like anyone, and a brooding boyfriend who probably had the hidden ability to glare you to death, it just wasn't a great idea.

**XXIV. First**

She didn't meet him or anything, but the first time Lily saw Scorpius Malfoy, she smiled something no one else did when they saw him and his family.

**XXV. Family**

He's closest to his mother, but even more so, his paternal grandmother, she's always believed in him. She's closest to her father, but closer to her Uncles Charlie and George; they encouraged her to chase her dreams. His grandmother and her uncles were the first to know of their relationship, and acted as somewhat as a buffer for any hostilities.

**XXVI. Duo**

Out of the three Potter children, Lily marries first; she also gives her parents their first grandchildren a year later, a pair of twins, Lyra and Lynx, two who would become much like their granduncles, Fred and George.

**XXVII. Floor  
**  
He has learned to respect the floor, especially when hiding on the floor beneath her bed becomes somewhat of a tradition when Professor Sinistra came to check on the girls at night, he's pretty sure she knew he was there.

**XXVIII. Ring  
**  
When he got down on one knee and proposed to her, she laughed, he thought she was saying no, but then when he got up, she threw her arms around his neck and laughed some more at him, somewhere in her laughter being a "yes".

**XXIX. Hide**

"You can't hide forever Lily."

"I can sure as hell try." Lily protested from under the cloth covered table. Scorpius sighed as he just left his girlfriend under the table in his room to go do damage control downstairs with their families.  
**  
XXX. Late**

She ran about her room, scattering her already messed up clothing, searching for her shoes. She was so late it wasn't funny; Scor was going to kill her.

**XXXI. Influence  
**  
His father always wanted him to become an auror, bring honor back to their family; he wanted to be a healer. Lily told him he could be anything he wanted to be, and that's exactly what he did.

**XXXII. Jewelry**

The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, he wanted so badly to ask her, yet he was frightened, but when he did get the courage, he realized he never had anything to worry about in the first place.

**XXXIII. Date**

On their third date, Lily had suggested they do something different, he agreed, but he never thought different would mean him having to sit through two hours of something the muggles called a movie.

**XXXIV. Love**

Love is when she holds his hand in public, despite the onlookers scornful gazes, love is when he follows her plans, no matter how absurd, love is when they both admit their wrong, even though both of them are so very prideful, which is how they ended up taking a stroll down the alter, raising a family, and growing old with the other at their side; yeah that's love.

**XXXV. Smart**

It was not his greatest idea to ask his girlfriend what she wanted to do on that lovely July afternoon, because she ended up dragging him into some horrible scheme to steal a stolen, rare, artifact and present it to her father as a birthday present.

**XXXVI. Car**

"I am not getting into that screaming, metal, muggle deathtrap, Lily!" Scorpius Malfoy protested to his girlfriend Lily, who looked extremely upset and yet slightly amused.

"Oh come on, I just got my license." She pouted to her blonde haired, wizard boyfriend, who seemed wary of anything, muggle, especially after that trip to the movie theatre.

"No!" He yelled, but then rethought his answer when he saw tears come to Lily's dark brown eyes.

"Fine." He relented, getting into the "screaming, metal, muggle deathtrap" with his excited girlfriend.

**XXXVII. Songs**

She loves to sing, especially to Scorpius, who hates music, but he even still, he tells her that the only songs he likes are the ones that she loves to sing.

**XXXVIII. Ears**

She used to think the saying the walls have ears was a metaphor, yeah in a school filled with magical children, it's true, which is how the school discovered their relationship.

**XXXIX. Tree**

She had convinced him to climb a tree to get her hat that had flown away, even though they had magic, he knows she asked him to do it to prove his love to her, he actually did it to prove that he could prove his love to her.

**XXXX. Trick**

When he first asked her out, she was sure it was a big trick, well, until he proved her wrong.

**XXXXI. Change**

His perception of her changed the summer of seventh year, her fourth year, after sixth year's ill-fated kiss, she was growing up and she was so different than what he was used to, but she was a child still, his ex-girlfriend's cousin, and his best friend's little sister too, but that didn't stop him from eventually asking her out four months later and then falling hopelessly in love with her.

**XXXXII. Surprise**

Personally, after Scorpius and Rose came out as a couple, everyone thought they would get married, even one Ron Weasley, and then they broke up, but instead it was her walking up the aisle, one Lily Potter, soon to be Malfoy.

**XXXXIII. Joy**

The day she says she will go out with his, he felt happiness, the day she said she would marry him, he felt pleasure, and the day she said she was pregnant, he felt elation, but the day she said she loved him, he felt unbridled glee, the day she became Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy, he felt unstoppable satisfaction, and the day she gave him their son and daughter he felt overwhelming joy.

**XXXXIV. Steps**

They take their relationship one step at a time, slow and steady wins the race, which leads them both down the path of happiness, together.

**XXXXV. White**

White was the color of innocence, the color of purity, a color that he often associated with Albus's younger sister, the baby of the family, but now he's not to sure that's the only color he could connect with her.

**XXXXVI. Luck**

She often thought her father was the luckiest man on Earth, escaping death so many times, but then she played strip poker with her brother's best friend and the rest of their dorm; let's just say she left the game with her underwear and her right sock still covering her.

**XXXXVII. Cards**

When he took divination, he learned how to read cards, not a very useful skill, and yet he now he finds himself, five years after he took that class, staring down at a deck of tarot cards and hoping to dear god they can tell him about his impending marriage.

**XXXXVIII. Candy**

Every year since she started attending Hogwarts, during Valentine's Day, she made him chocolate and every year he would just buy her one of the store brands in thanks, it was during her fourth year that he actually baked her some himself.

**XXXXIX. Drunk**

The first time they kiss, it was during sixth year and they both were drunk off the fire whiskey someone had brought in, he felt guilty for weeks afterwards, that kiss leads to dreams of kisses for both of them and eventually it prompts a relationship that takes them both by the hand and forces them into marriage, not that either one was complaining much.

**L. Trust**

She trusts him immensely, so when he asks her on a date she says yes, when he asks her to love him, she does, and when he asks her to marry him, she willingly takes that plunge, to him that is the most sexy thing anyone has ever done for him.


End file.
